real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Cycle 1 Episode 3
Last episode the models went to the beach and made a great impact on the theme. Tho en6ded off with Jessica Smothers (lol) to tell them get ready for SWIMWEAR! Theme: Swimwear Welcome back girls! So lets cut to the chase. Before we begin I will give you my thoughts on your progression and photo today. Same as before we will go from highest to lowest. Also Zendaya and Ryan did NOT want to use 3 points this week. Ok so this week was harder cause judging wise be more and more harder from details to details. As that lets see who won this week and the 3 points for next week.... Jacqueline here is your photo, and got nothing bad to say. You keep on improving in your photo's and kep this streak alive you could end up winging this. Congrats girl. Next girl safe is... Jennifer coming in 2nd once again. Well Jennifer will say this just need to pay attention more of your whole body in order to reach the top. Just be careful of yourself or could effect you. Who is next one safe? Emma you listened and paid off super well. Tho still a rough road ahead. Good work. Next 2 girls safe are... Lets start with Courteney first. So Last week you knew that you messed up bad. Now look at yourself. You made the comeback tho need to focus on your looks more. Keep up the good work, and please, don't slack off again. Ryan you was #1 last week and have now dropped some. I do think you may lucked out some this round, but still amazing work girl. Next model safe is... Ellen and Nicki step on up. First off congrats tho lets get down to it. Your pics was just decent enough to get by this week. Both of you need to get your asses in gear or say good bye to this competition. Next model picture safe is... Lady Gaga. Well Lady Gaga you may think your doing fine in this game right now. Tho if start looking at your other competition can see your the one who's starting to drop slowly at a time. Need to fix your mistakes and come back stronger then ever. Next model safe is... Margot I think your doing fine tho just 1 mess up after another in this game. From low and high and back and forth. You need to try and focus on stuff needs to be done or when we go far into the game you be gone at Final 8 or 6. Just try to look at more stuff better next time. Just 3 models left... Ariana, Sarah, and Zendaya step on up. Looking at you three makes me wonder if you know or don't know that you have a low chance of winning if keep up this route your going in. Ariana you set a low score on week 1 and was in bottom 3, and now look at where you are again. You made a HUGE mistake with your hat and coast you dearly here today. Will you be the one going home? Sarah same as Ariana but you been in bottom 2. Where was the week 2 sprite you had back then. Your picture was awful with no water or even lower half. This is a swimwear not a swim bra theme. Will you be the model going home? Zendaya start from top and now your at very bottom. Fatal mistakes was taken when your photo had no legs hardly and looked away from the camera. Will that end up sending you home? Lets see who got 3rd form bottom. Congrats Zendaya you live to see another week. Here is your photo tho try and rise to the top once again. Now Ariana and Sarah lets see which one of you will stay and which one will go home. Congrats Ariana on staying you may stand back with the others. Sarah... As for you.. You worked hard yet wasn't model material. Sorry for this but its time for you to go. Ok models get a good time off and see you all next week.